turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
South Carolina
South Carolina is a state in the southeastern region of the United States. It is bordered by Georgia to the southwest, North Carolina to the north, and the Atlantic Ocean to the east. The state contains 46 counties and its capital and largest city is Columbia. Originally part of the Province of Carolina, the Province of South Carolina was one of the 13 colonies that declared independence from Britain during the American Revolution. It became the eighth state to ratify the Constitution on May 23, 1788. South Carolina was the first state to vote to secede from the Union, which it attempted to do on December 20, 1860. It also became a founding state of the Confederate States of America, which in turn triggered the American Civil War. The Federal government reasserted control over the state in 1865, and South Carolina was restored to full participation in the Union in 1877. South Carolina in The Disunited States of America South Carolina merged with North Carolina into a single country in the 19th century.The Disunited States of America, pg. 24, TPB. South Carolina in "Election Day" South Carolina went to Republican Donald Trump in the 2016 presidential election, which was not a surprise.Alternate Peace, loc. 613, ebook. South Carolina in The Guns of the South South Carolina succeeded from the Union shortly before the start of the Second American Revolution and later became part of the Confederate States. The states role in Confederate States presidential elections was unique, as its electors were chosen by the state legislature rather than by popular vote. In 1867, its eight electoral votes went to Patriot Party candidate Nathan Bedford Forrest.The Guns of the South, appendices. South Carolina in Southern Victory South Carolina was the first state the secede from the United States, which it did in 1860. This sparked the War of Secession. It continued to play an important role in Confederate politics. It was the home of such notable Confederate leaders as President James Longstreet; Wade Hampton III; his grandson, assassinated President Wade Hampton V; and Anne Colleton. In the antebellum period it had been the home state of John C. Calhoun, who built the intellectual framework for secession. One of its major cities, Charleston, was targeted for retaliatory bombing by the U.S. after the C.S. began the Second Great War by invading Ohio. U.S. forces invaded the state from Georgia in early 1944 as the Confederacy was in its death throes. The town of Hardeeville was effectively massacred by U.S. troops while Charleston was destroyed by a superbomb. Indeed, U.S. forces were quite determined to break South Carolina, as many perceived the state to be the "birthplace" of the Confederacy, and thus 80 years of misery. South Carolina in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Year' War, South Carolina was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, South Carolina was one of the oldest Provinces of the NAU. See Also *Palmetto Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of South Carolina. References }} South Carolina South Carolina Category:Election Day Category:The Guns of the South South Carolina South Carolina Category:North American Union Provinces